leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Veigar/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Who says evil needs to come in a fearsome-looking package?" - To most, thoughts of yordles do not conjure images to be feared. The easygoing half-pint race, though fierce, is often regarded with some degree of joviality. Their high-pitched voices and naturally cute forms inspire something of a protective instinct in the larger races, or at least bring to mind images of children playing at being adults. Every now and again, however, a yordle turns so bad that even at its small stature it strikes terror into the hearts of others. Veigar is one such twisted yordle. As a master of the magical black arts, as well as a corrupter of cosmic energy, he is one of the most powerful sorcerers on Valoran. As a child, Veigar was a normal yordle with one small exception - he had a deep curiosity for the world beyond Bandle City. The young yordle spent much of his time studying the rest of Valoran, and he jumped at the chance to join a business that traded with other major city-states. Unfortunately for both him and the world, a deal with Noxian trader turned into shady business and went bad; Veigar and his companions were subsequently set up to take the fall. Arrested by the authorities, he was imprisoned within the walls of Noxus for years. Such isolation is very dangerous for yordles - undoubtedly why his cruel jailers did such a thing - and Veigar was slowly driven mad. He eventually escaped, having become a twisted version of his former self. Instead of returning to his people and Bandle City, he sought tutelage from dark wizards across the land. With his demented will focused on one task, he quickly became a dangerous and powerful wizard in his own right. Now he seeks to end all conflict on Valoran by bringing all of the city-states to their knees, regardless of their affiliation. |-| 2nd= "Who says evil needs to come in a fearsome-looking package?" - To most, thoughts of yordles do not conjure images to be feared. The easygoing half-pint race, though fierce, is often regarded with some degree of joviality. Their high-pitched voices and naturally cute forms inspire something of a protective instinct in the larger races, or at least bring to mind images of children playing at being adults. Every now and again, however, a yordle turns so bad that, even at its small stature, it strikes terror into the hearts of others. Veigar is such a twisted yordle. As a master of the magical black arts, as well as a corrupter of cosmic energy, he is one of the most powerful sorcerers on Valoran. As a child, Veigar was a normal yordle with one small exception - he had a deep curiosity for the world beyond Bandle City. The young yordle spent much of his time studying the rest of Valoran, and he jumped at the chance to join a business that traded with other major city-states. Unfortunately for both him and the world, a deal with Noxian traders turned into shady business and went bad; Veigar and his companions were subsequently set up to take the fall. Arrested by the authorities, he was imprisoned within the walls of Noxus for years. Such isolation is very dangerous for yordles - undoubtedly why his cruel jailers did such a thing - and Veigar was slowly driven mad. He eventually escaped, having become a twisted version of his former self. Instead of returning to his people and Bandle City, he sought tutelage from dark wizards across the land. With his demented will focused on one task, he quickly became a dangerous and powerful wizard in his own right. Now he seeks to end all conflict on Valoran by bringing all of the city-states to their knees, regardless of their affiliation. The League of Legends is the perfect tool to help him meet his ends - for now. |-| 1st= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "Who says evil needs to come in a fearsome-looking package?" - To most, yordles do not conjure images to be feared. The easygoing half-pint race, though fierce, is often regarded with some degree of joviality. Every now and again, however, a yordle turns so bad that, even at its small stature, it strikes terror into the hearts of others. Veigar is such a twisted yordle - a master of the magical black arts and a corruptor of cosmic energy, making him one of the most feared sorcerers on Valoran. Veigar was once one of those unusual yordles who chose to trade with the outside world. Imprisoned in the city-state of Noxus for years, Veigar slowly went mad in isolation from his people. He eventually escaped, but instead of returning to Bandle City, he sought tutelage from dark wizards across the land. Now he seeks to end all conflict on Valoran. By bringing all of the city-states to their knees, regardless of affiliation. Previous Abilities Entropy.png|'Entropy (1st I)' Veigar steals from each nearby enemy champion (the amount stolen per target cannot exceed 5 times Veigar's level) Equilibrium.png|'Equilibrium (2nd I)' Veigar's mana regeneration is increased by % per . Previous Splash Art North America= Veigar OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Veigar Veigar OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Veigar Veigar WhiteMageSkin old.jpg|1st White Mage Veigar Veigar CurlingSkin old.jpg|1st Curling Veigar Veigar VeigarGreybeardSkin old.jpg|1st Veigar Greybeard |-|China= Veigar_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Veigar_WhiteMageSkin_Ch.jpg|White Mage Veigar Veigar_CurlingSkin_Ch.jpg|Curling Veigar Veigar_GreybeardSkin_Ch.jpg|Veigar Greybeard Veigar_LeprechaunSkin_Ch.jpg|Leprechaun Veigar Patch History ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping the current amount of stacks. ;V8.19 * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been updated for base skin and all skins using base VFX. ** Non-VO audio has been updated for base skin and all skins using base SFX. * ** VFX updated. * ** VFX updated. ;V8.18 * ** *** Warning indicator is now much clearer for colorblind players. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 490 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 26 from 52. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.8 * ** *** VFX once again have rainbows. ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 505 from . ** Health growth increased to 94 from 82. ;V7.19 * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 525. ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to to * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . ** The base cooldown is reduced by |formula=0.9^N. N Number of times that 50 Phenomenal Evil stacks are earned.}}. This stacks '''multiplicitively' with cooldown reduction.'' * ** No longer has visible seams on very low settings. ;V7.12 * ** Fixed a bug where his laugh wasn't playing correctly when landing a killing blow with it. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** *** Fixed a bug VFX would be misplaced. ;V6.19 * ** Final Boss Veigar once again plays VO lines when casting Primordial Burst. ;V6.17 * ** AP gain from champion takedowns increased to 5 from 3. * ** Enemies can now see the warning ring when Event Horizon is cast into terrain. ;V6.14 * ** Bad Santa Veigar's custom particles for Dark Matter have been restored. ;V6.10 * General ** Restored vintage border for players who owned him as a limited skin. * ** 's Baleful Strike no longer turns units invisible when killing them. ;V6.9 * (Innate) ** Veigar gains a stack of Phenomenal Evil whenever he hits an enemy champion with an ability, and 3 stacks whenever he scores a champion takedown. Veigar gains 1 Ability Power for every stack of Phenomenal Evil. * ** Passive removed. AP on champion takedowns. ** Killing a unit with Baleful Strike grants 1 stack of Phenomenal Evil, doubled for large minions and monsters. *** Champion kills with Baleful Strike grant a total of 5 stacks, combining the effects of hitting a champion with an ability (+1) and scoring a champion takedown (+3) in his passive and the killing a unit (+1) in this ability ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reducd to 100 from 125. ** Enemy AP ratio. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Now deals % of his target's missing health}}| % increased damage for every }}, up to double damage to targets at . *** Maximum damage: . ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 52 from 55. ;V5.21 * **Base damage reduced to from . * **Base damage reduced to from . ;V5.18 * ** The passive will now generate AP on assists. * ** Cast time removed (previously 0.25 seconds). Veigar must still complete a 0.25 second casting animation to begin issuing new commands, but all effects now happen instantly. *** Total delay effectively reduced to seconds from . ;V5.13 * **Missile size now scales with Veigar's ability power. This will reduce the base size of the projectile for some skins, and is capped at 1500 ability power. ;V5.6 * **Mana regen increased to % per from 1% per . * **Range increased to 950 from 850. * **Enemy dashes through Event Horizon's walls will stop at them instead. ;V5.5 * **Missile speed increased to 2000 from 1750. **Fixed a bug where Baleful Strike would fail to cast if you got CCed during the cast. * **Delay before walls appear decreased to from . **Warning particle display now occurs on cast rather than after cast time. ;V5.4 * General ** New ability effects. * ** Now a linear colliding skillshot, but can hit two targets. *** Ability power gain can be triggered up to twice per cast. ** Range increased to 850 from 650. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Now has a seconds delay and warning particles before the walls appear. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 700 from 650. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 125 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to from . ;V3.9 * ** Hit delay normalized to seconds. ;V3.7 Undocumented * Veigar will now laugh if he kills an enemy using . ;V3.01 * ** Permanent ability power gain is now doubled to 2 when killing a champion, large minion, or large monster. ;V1.0.0.152 * Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.151 * : ** Bonus mana regeneration increased to 1% per from 0.75%. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Veigar no longer gains champion kill bonus when killing champion clones (e.g. ). ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Now always correctly stuns enemies who use dash abilities to pass through it. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Fixed a bug where it stopped stunning units if Veigar died. ;V1.0.0.135 * Fixed animation bugs for . ;V1.0.0.132 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. * ** Fixed a bug where killing a unit would not create the particle effect. ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Mana cost changed to from 75 at all levels. ** Total ability power accumulated from is now displayed in the tooltip. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.122 * Walk animation changed. ;V1.0.0.114 * Fixed an issue on the skin where the enemy still had green pillars. ;V1.0.0.113 * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Dance animation updated. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Enemy ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.106 * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased by 100. * ** Bonus mana regeneration increased to 0.75% per from 0.5%. * ** Missile speed increased by 100. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Fixed a typo in tooltip. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Damage modified to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Enemy ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it would grant Veigar ability power even if the target died before the spell hit. ;V1.0.0.94 * Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base armor increased to 16 from 14. ** Armor per level increased to from . * New innate ** Veigar's mana regen is increased by 0.5% for each . * ** Adjusted the way bonus ability power is granted. ** Veigar now also gains 1/2/3/4/5 bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. * ** Animation delay reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. * : ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Now deals base damage plus 80% of the combined ability power of Veigar and his target. ** Conditional bonus damage for non-mana champions has been removed. ** Mana restoration on kill has been removed. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Now deals bonus magical damage to champions who do not use mana. * ** Fixed a bug where the particle appears away from the spell effect when cast on an impassable location. ;V1.0.0.82 * * Adjusted so that the stun matches up better with the cast cursor and the particle. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Now stuns units correctly regardless of movement speed. * ** Missile speed increased. ;V1.0.0.75 * Added new "team color" versions of the particle. ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 13. ** Mana cost modified to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V0.9.25.21 * Added Search Tags. * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Has been made more difficult to be able to pass through without being stunned. ;V0.9.22.16 * remade ** Veigar steals 20% of each nearby enemy champion's ability power. The amount stolen per target cannot exceed five times Veigar's level. * ** Impact delay reduced to seconds from 2. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Range increased to 525 from 480. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 78. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. ** Base armor increased to 14 from 12. ** Armor per level increased to . from * ** Cast range increased to 650 from 625. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 14. ;V0.9.22.7 * reworked ** Auto attacks lower the target's ability power by 25% (non-stacking). * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 80. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16. * ** Now grants a bonus 5 ability power upon killing a champion (just like Baleful Strike). ** Has a new updated sound. ;V0.8.22.115 Added. * (Innate) ** Veigar's attacks steal 5 ability power per strike for 8 seconds. This effect stacks. * (Q) ** Unleashes dark energy at target enemy dealing magic damage. If a unit is killed, Veigar gains 1 ability power for a minion or 5 ability power for a champion. * (W) ** After 2 seconds, dark matter falls from the sky to the target location, dealing magic damage. * (E) ** Veigar twists the edges of space around the target location for 3 seconds, stunning enemies who pass through the perimeter for a short duration. * (Ultimate) ** Blasts target enemy champion, dealing magic damage plus 25% of the target's maximum mana. If Primordial Burst deals a killing blow, Veigar regains mana. }} Category:Veigar Category:Champion history